Firewhiskey
by Appin Took
Summary: After a huge and destructive rave party, Sirius, Remus, James and Peter are stuck in the muggle world...Without their wands. Now, they're on a trip to find out how to get back, and it's a race against the clock as a full moon approaches. What will happen?


**Firewhiskey**

**Author's Notes:**

Yes! I finally wrote my long thought about Marauder fic! It's been a long while, and I hope it stands up to all you reader's standards!

I know the whole "Marauders go Muggle World" has probably already been written, but I promise this will be different. I'll try to make it funny, without being overly hyper and just plain stupid, while having some drama and action (did I say some? Well, I mean as much as I can!). It's going to have quite a bit of twists and turns, since I have been planning this since the summer, so I hope you all brought some barf bags along.

So, let this story begin! whips the muse and starts typing

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't the Harry Potter characters, and never will since they belong to the grand J.K. Rowling. Although, if you steal **any** of my original characters **or** my plot for that matter, you my little thief, shall be sleepin' with the fishes. Capiche?

* * *

Lights flashed, glasses were thrown in the air. Technicolour circles danced on the floor, while strange and exotic music played so loud, it sounded like a giant was screaming, roaring with passion. People danced, sprawling their limbs around like tentacles. Sweat dripped off every body there, rising over their heads and raining back down on them. Pure ecstasy.

Behind the music, there was a high pitched laugh. The laugh was ear-splitting, making anyone close enough shiver. The laughter continued, spitting out malice and hate, and sparks shot up in the sky. People cheered, enjoying the entertainment, anxious to see what was yet to come.

The sparks rose, higher and higher into the sky. People strained to see where it was now, until it exploded in a burst of copper red. It was coming back down, growing momentum. The flaming sparks now had a body, and the sight was pure horror.

A dragon, red and black, flew right into the crowds of people. Quick enough, it turned around, shrieking and howling with vehemence. Fire shot out of his nostrils, torching everything close enough. Many people, ran screaming for their lives. Others, the braver, ran up to the beast, shooting streams of purple light at it. Severed hands were clapping, getting louder with every passing moment. The applause started to throb in veins, and it became unbearable. A loud yell was heard, and then nothing.

Pitch black.

……..

Sirius groaned as he felt a strong kick hit him directly in the stomach, making his migraine and stomach cramps worse.

"Come on Sirius! Wake up! Christ!"

He tried to ignore these violent attempts at waking him up from his sleep, and rolled over on his stomach, hoping it would protect it from another blow. Wham, he got stomped on again. Obviously, whoever was waking him up wasn't very pleased.

"What, what, what, **what**? Can't you see that I'm sleeping!" he yelped in response. This was more of a statement than a question, and Sirius hoped that this rude person would stop and leave him be.

"Oh, sure, you're sleeping. Wouldn't you want to know what you're sleeping on though?" The voice growled back, sounding more and more recognizable. Sirius groaned again, hearing that it was in fact James Potter. If he wasn't so sure, he would have thought it was a male version of his mother.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, Potter?"

"I'm trying to get you to get up, that's what," James said while tapping his foot, "You're such a mutt, you don't even care that you're sleeping on a corpse of some sort!"

Now, that certainly got Sirius up.

"WHAT? You couldn't have told me sooner?" he jumped up, brushing off the disgusting feel of dead and bloody flesh. True to James' word, it was the corpse of a woman, but it didn't have a head.

_No wonder it was so comfortable_, thought Sirius, mentally slapping himself for not paying attention to the seriousness of the situation.

"Well, he did try to wake you up more than once, Sirius," Remus walked next to Sirius, straightening his shirt. "You only muttered about baking cookies, and to let you sleep in a bit longer, calling James 'Mummy'." Remus grinned at Sirius.

"Oh, shut up you whelk." Sirius growled back, try to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He felt like dirt, slept on dirt, and probably looked like dirt too.

Once he finished rubbing his eyes, he looked around. They were in a desert, and there was rubble, a couple bodies. Sirius tried to grasp the concept. Where was James' house? Where were they?

James, Remus and Peter all looked at him, while he stared off into space.

"Oh God. The rave."

They all nodded together, with a murderous look in their eyes.

"I'm in trouble, right?"

Remus responded before James or Peter could have a say.

"Indeed. Not only are we stuck in the muggle world with no money, no supplies of any sort, but I can't seem to find my wand. Nor can James or Peter."

Sirius gaped.

"Oh, and let's not forget the fact that there will be a full moon in...oh, what? Three days?"

This was everyone else's turn to gape at Remus. No one said a word.

"This is going to be a very...very...long day..." moaned James.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Yeah! Finally! So, I want some reviews people. I've already finished the next chapter, but I want to hear from you first.

Now, GO!

Appin Took


End file.
